


Stuck With You

by cremecherries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boyfriends, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Jenga, M/M, Sweat, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecherries/pseuds/cremecherries
Summary: Boyfriends Taeyong and Jaehyun spending their time at the apartment together until things got heated
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Stuck With You

It's been months since the pandemic cover the whole world. And Taeyong is stuck with his roommate slash boyfriend Jaehyun in their apartment spending the quarantine together. 

Everything seems fine, though the activities that they are doing is limited. Same pattern of routines that making them look forward to do other things. The productivity within them became lesser and lesser, got lazier and chill with the surrounding.

It felt like they just wake up awhile ago but it's already evening. Taeyong is just staring at the ceiling while his boyfriend is cuddling him in their comfy bed.

"Babe" Taeyong called as his eyes still fixed above him. 

"Hmmm" Jaehyun hums looking sleepy and cozy with their position.

Taeyong turns around with his boyfriend's direction "Do you want to play a game?" 

"Babe, can we just stay like this I'm so comfortable hugging you" Jaehyun scooting over more and putting Taeyong's head inside his neck and his arm around his body.

"It's just 7pm and that's too early for us to sleep..AGAIN. I'm sooo bored so let's play something please????" Taeyong gets out from Jaehyun's hug, sitting and bouncing on the bed as he pleads the sleepy guy.

Jaehyun opened his eyes, quite irritated as he gets up from the bed. "Okay fine~~so what do you have in mind"

Taeyong looks around their room till he saw the box on their drawer "Uhmm, what about jenga??"

"And what do I get with this game" Jaehyun asked "It's just game Jaehyun, there is no reward" Taeyong answered rolling his eyes.

"Babe that's booooring, there is no fun with that" Jaehyun's unamused with his boyfriends game.

Taeyong propose another plan so Jaehyun will proceed with his game "Then what about,every round the loser will remove something that they are wearing and then at the end of the game the loser will grant the winner's request. Is that fun to you now??" 

"Oooh that seems exciting. Ready to lose my cute Taeyongie"

"You wish, as if you're gonna win baby jaehyunie" 

The two of them moved to the living room and setup the things on the floor. Spreading the mat and putting some snacks near them and placing the stack of wood in the middle of them.

Game started and Taeyong get the upper side of the tower first placing it on the top, followed by Jaehyun, slowly he push the middle piece on the lower part and put in on the top near Taeyong's piece.

As the game continues Taeyong stares on the lower part of the tower and getting the middle one but eventually as he pulls it the blocks became shaky that makes the blocks fall down.

Taeyong is the first one to discard something on him. He removed his big shirt, displaying his slim figure,pinkish nipples and his soft abdominal muscles. Jaehyun just smirks on how his boyfriend looks.

There is not much clothes they are wearing since they are only spending their time inside the apartment, so round after round the couple show more skin to each other. 

Taeyong is now only wearing his grey brief while Jaehyun just removed his sweat pants and now only wearing his black boxer.

The older tried to focus getting the blocks out, but he got distracted by his boyfriends build. Jaehyun's abs are more sculpted contrasting to his and his arms are chunkier than before. But Taeyong snaps out of his cloud thinking and successfully pull the block out.

At the moment Taeyong pulls his piece, Jaehyun knows he will lose but he find another possibility to win this game. And as he slowly get his block out his eyes notice how Taeyong lowers his brief showcasing his v lines.

He knows the older is teasing him and it if this is a way to distract him then it's really working.

Jaehyun stopped from getting the piece as he hits the tower of blocks with his hands resulting the downfall of it.

He crawl towards Taeyong's direction, like a predator coming for his prey. "That's not fair" Jaehyun whispers darkly in front of Taeyong's face before attacking his plump lips.

Taeyong opens his mouth as Jaehyun put his tongue inside him. Their tongues swirls around as they fight the dominance of each other.

But the younger's tongue has tricks that makes him weak making Jaehyun devour his watering mouth. His hand travel infront of Jaehyun's bulge and rub it, making a friction which gains a grunt from him. 

Jaehyun's hand makes it own way inside Taeyong's underwear pushing his first finger inside his hole. Taeyong grabs Jaehyun's neck as he moan loudly.

His boyfriend opens the drawer near them getting the lube while his other hand is taking down Taeyong's brief and Taeyong puts his hand inside Jaehyun's boxer and pumps his dick.

The older is laying on the mat as Jaehyun opens his legs wider. Jaehyun lowered his head and lick Taeyong's shaft. As he bobs his head up and down while his fingers are doing it's own thing, pouring a lot of lube on his hands pushing three fingers inside Taeyong who non-stop moans with the sensation on his body. His skin feels how cold the floor even with the earth tone mat laying on it. He shivers as Jaehyun points the head of his cock on his entrance. The tight walls gets stretch as Jaehyun invade his ass. Pushing more deeply, Jaehyun fucks Taeyong rapidly like an animal experiencing his rut. 

"Don't clench your ass tightly baby I might come early" Jaehyun says

Taeyong just lay down there for his boyfriend to use him. He looks up and saw how Jaehyun gets sweaty from fucking him and it made him more horny.

"Fuck-ck Jaehyun you look sexy right there" Taeyong mumbles as he hits his sweet spot.

Jaehyun turns Taeyong on his chest as he takes him from behind. Watching his boyfriend's small plump ass gets wiggle everytime he thrust to him deeply. Taeyong gets more whiny around him, making his libido increase. He wraps his arms on Taeyong's shoulder moving forward to him as he whisper sweet dirty things on his ears, only for him to return the pleasure.

" Shit shit I'm gonna fucking cum" Jaehyun groans 

" Inside please, inside Jaehyun. Cum inside " Taeyong pleads

Not long after Jaehyun can feel the orgasm pooling around him and fucking Taeyong deeply as he loads his hot cum insde him. "Ahhhh. Take my cummm-nghhh " 

After cumming Jaehyun didn't stop there from fucking Taeyong and pushing his semen inside. "Jae, jae baby i'm gonna cum im gon-" His boyfriend grabs his own dick and starts releasing white streaks on his smooth tummy and some splash on his abs. 

Jaehyun pulled out inside Taeyong as his cum flows outside. He lays with Taeyong hugging him and catching their breaths. 

"Get off me. We are so sticky right now." Taeyong annoyingly says but Jaehyun only hugs him tighter earning a rolling eye from Taeyong.

"You shouldn't provoke me from teasing me because you know you are gonna lose" Jaehyun uttered

"But the thing is, you let yourself get distracted from my actions baby" Taeyong retorts

"But technically speaking I would be the winner if it weren't for it. Anyways its such a waste thay my idea in my mind can't come true " Jaehyun sulking inside Taeyong's neck

"What is it then? " Taeyong asked getting curious what is Jaehyun's idea. And Jaehyun come to his ears whispering his initial plan.

"Can you do that for me? Please baby " Jaehyun is now the one who is pleading

" Okay fine" Making his voice sound annoyed but Taeyong is lowkey excited about it,though he don't want to show how he felt about the idea.

"Really?? Omg best boyfriend on the entire world " Jaehyun peppering Taeyong with kisses all over his face. " I can't wait for it " Jaehyun giggled as both of them cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts what is Jaehyun's idea that makes Taeyong agree??? 🤔🤔
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 🙏🏻


End file.
